


Seven Minutes in Heaven

by HarmoniousDestruction (orphan_account)



Series: OiSuga Week 2017 [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9289199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HarmoniousDestruction
Summary: Day 6: Stuck in a Small Space Together.





	

Oikawa is putting away the cart full of volleyballs when someone calls his name, and turning to see who it is, he feels his heart immediately speed up; it’s Mr. Refreshing, or, as he’s heard members of Karasuno address him, Suga.

It only takes a minute for Suga to be standing in front of Oikawa, who is hoping that the dim light of the storage room will hide the blush that undoubtedly has spread across his face from their proximity.

“Seems we missed one while picking up,” Suga says, holding up a volleyball before moving to place it in the cart on top of the others. And no, Oikawa is not checking him out, especially after the room suddenly goes dark with a sharp click behind them.

Turning around again, Oikawa sees the door is shut, and when he pulls on the handle it won’t budge. So naturally he starts banging on it with his fist and shouting for whoever’s on the other side to quit messing around and unlock it.

“Would you calm down?” A voice says from the other side, and Oikawa immediately recognizes it as Matsukawa.

“Mattsun, now isn’t the time for pranks!” Oikawa exclaims. “Open the door!”

“How about no?” Another voice chirps; Hanamaki.

Glaring at the door as if he can see through it to his friends, Oikawa says in his most authoritative tone, “I am your captain. Open this door, now.”

“Captain, huh?” Hanamaki starts, obviously trying not to laugh, unlike Matsukawa who Oikawa can hear faintly snickering. “Well, we’re your senpais, so how about you thank us for giving you seven minutes in heaven with Mr. Refreshing?”

Oikawa blushes even more but ignores it, instead spinning around to face Suga so he can apologize for his teammates, only Suga’s hiding his face behind his hands.

He instinctively moves towards Suga, stuttering, “Don’t listen to them, they just like to tease me.” But when Suga peers at him through cracks in his fingers, Oikawa freezes.

“How does locking us in a room together tease you?” Suga asks, slightly muffled behind his hands.

Oikawa is going to kill Hanamaki and Matsukawa for this.

Lowering his hands slowly, Suga continues to look at Oikawa, his eyes soft and curious, though they only meet Oikawa’s for a moment before realization dawns on his face and they dart to the floor; he answered his own question, then.

“Look, it’s not a big deal,” Oikawa says softly, half to Suga and half to himself to try and calm down. “We can just ignore this, pretend it didn’t happen, it’s not like we see each other often anyway.”

“What if,” Suga mumbles, glancing up at Oikawa. “What if I don’t want to pretend?”

Oikawa can’t move, can’t breathe, as he watches Suga come towards him, eventually looking down to take one of Oikawa’s hands in his own and gently, almost hesitantly, brush a thumb over the back of it.

“What are you saying?” Oikawa tries to ask, but he worries the words don’t come across because of how strained his voice is.

Suga looks up at him, then, moving his other hand to rest on Oikawa’s face. His eyes close as he drags Oikawa down, and their lips connect.

It takes a moment for Oikawa to register what’s happening, but then he squeezes Suga’s hand and brings his free one up to lightly grip Suga’s shoulder, pulling him closer as he kisses back; it’s slow, nothing more than a soft brush of skin against skin, but it’s exciting all the same.

After a while they pull away. Even in the dark Oikawa can see Suga’s face is bright pink, though he’s sure he’s in a similar state, and neither of them say anything, simply staring at each other.

But then, as they both open their mouths to speak, they hear loud voices coming from the other side of the door before it flies open, flooding the room with light and making them squint.

Just as Oikawa regains his sight, seeing Hanamaki and Matsukawa standing beside Iwaizumi and Karasuno’s captain, there’s a chorus of, “Oh my god.”


End file.
